This invention relates to a gas discharge type display panel, such as a plasma display panel, and a method of manufacture thereof.
The production of a gas discharge type display device, especially production processes from seal frit formation to sealing and exhausting, is described in “FPD Intelligence” magazine (June, 1998), pages 84 through 88, for example. The description at page 86 indicates the necessity of selecting an exhaust temperature not exceeding the softening point of the sealing glass.
Also, in a method of manufacture of a gas discharge type display panel, such as a plasma display panel, it is necessary to exhaust the inside of the panel in advance of the inclusion of a discharge gas. To do this, in addition to the above-mentioned method of exhausting only the inside of the panel after the sealing, a method of exhausting the whole of a furnace during the sealing so as to exhaust both the inside and outside of the panel at one time is also known. One example of such a method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Prepublication No. 326572/1998.